


In Real Deep

by Arbraza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Conditioning, Daddy Issues, Dean reminds John of Mary, Dry Orgasm, Enemas, Father/Son Incest, First Time Bottoming, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Object Insertion, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sam doesn't know, Suppositories, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaseline is terrible lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbraza/pseuds/Arbraza
Summary: Somehow none of this makes it into Chuck's books. Maybe it's private family business or maybe it doesn't belong in shitty mass-market paperbacks they sell at the grocery store, or maybe it's because it's just really, really fucked up, but Dean thanks god for small miracles.Please heed the tags and warnings on this one.





	In Real Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the warnings and tags before reading. This is an abusive, predatory relationship, Dean is very underage in the beginning, and it involves long-term grooming.

Dean gets stomachaches, all the time. They’re for real, but sometimes he complains enough to let Dad let him stay home from school and maybe he exaggerates a little because this school’s AWFUL.

They'd moved a month ago and they're staying in a motel off the highway with a kitchenette, and Dean had taken care of Sammy, off for nearly a week when the kid had a bad cold. His dad had a hunt, but he'd left money for tomato and chicken and stars soup and saltine crackers and Sammy's fine now, his cough's even gone, and now here Dean is, rubbing his belly and whining 'cause this one's really bad.

Dad’s worried, he says Dean might have to go to the doctor, but when Sammy falls asleep that night he calls Dean into the bathroom, tugs his Wranglers and his white jockeys down, bends him over his knee and pokes a “bullet” up him. Dean panics, afraid he means a real one but it’s just medicine, just a piece of cold waxy stuff shaped like that; Dad shows him the jar while he’s got his middle finger shoved up Dean’s butthole, and it _hurts_. "Ow ow ow OW," Dean whines. “Real tight back there, son,” his dad says, and the finger burns coming out, too, making Dean wince. "Stand up a minute, let it work."

They wait, but nothing happens after that, so Dean gets bent over for another bullet, and his dad's thick finger hurts a lot less going in since the first bullet melted and his butt's all slippery inside. Dad says he needs to get that one in real deep to work and he keeps it pushed way up there until it melts too. Dean complains but he doesn’t cry or anything; he’s almost 12, after all.

Dean’s stomach is better after.

It’s three days later and his dad puts his arm around his shoulder and steers him into the bathroom again right away after Sammy falls asleep, but now he has a great big brand new jar of Vaseline, and he sticks his finger in the jar first and gets it all covered in the stuff and pushes it in and out for a while. Dean's face is red and he doesn't need this, he just wants to get it over with, but his dad says to calm down, he has to "loosen up his butt" before he puts in the suppositories. It feels a lot better, except for that squishy feeling afterward. No matter how long after he goes from the two bullets, Dean thinks he can still feel the Vaseline inside. Dad says they take a longer time to melt with that stuff too, but he rubs his other hand over Dean’s bare back the whole time he’s bent over his knee with his pants off, and that feels good.

Sometimes Dean’s stomach gets all twisted up from worrying about things like shape-shifters and geometry homework, but at least it’s not THAT anymore, ‘cause every third night he gets cleaned out right.

One day in the summer, Sammy’s at a free day camp they have and Dean helps Dad wash the Impala. They get back in the motel room after and Dad curses, because he left the jar of wax bullets in the car and when Dean fetches them and hands him the container they melted too much, and they're "too damn expensive anyway", so he gruffly tells Dean to stay put and not open the door for anybody, pours the salt, and Dean sits on the bed near the window air conditioner and watches The Price is Right. He’s getting pretty damn good at guessing the prices of things that they don’t even buy by now. When Dad comes back, he's whistling and he tosses Dean a packet of red licorice, his favourite. He takes the paper sack into the bathroom, then comes out and carefully spreads out one of the thin white towels flat on the other bed and Dean can hear the tub water running for a while, but pays no attention until Dad comes back with a bulging red rubber bag with a long tube sticking out and tells him to take off his shorts and underpants (he’s not wearing a shirt, it’s that hot) and kneel up on the bed, just like that, that’s a good boy.

That big, familiar jar of Vaseline comes out and Dean’s kind of confused because he went just last night anyway, he doesn’t need a bullet, and Dad rubs his thumb over his hole and tells him to be quiet and do what he’s told and open his legs more, he can put his head down on his arms. First comes Dad’s finger for a good long while to loosen up his butt, and then something hard and long with the greasy stuff all over that too, and then the warm water starts trickling in, and Dean likes it until he doesn't. He kicks back and gets a hard smack on his rump for his trouble and then another, and then he’s crying and his stomach feels full. Dad says he won’t use that much water next time if Dean behaves himself, so he sniffles and stays still, trying not to squirm from the warm water and when he comes back from the bathroom Dad’s finger again, really deep, making sure he's clean.

“Get the bag ready, boy,” Dad tells him now when Sammy’s asleep, or sometimes in the daytime if he was too tired the night before and Sam is at day camp, and Dean knows to hurry up and fetch the red rubber bag with the tube and the big jar and put the towel down and get all the way naked so his clothes don’t get wet. He can hold it in for 20 whole minutes now but Dad says he’s sure he won’t be able to himself, so he plugs Dean up with his fingertip and keeps the water in to do its job while Dean's on his elbows and knees with his bare butt up in the air. Sometimes his dad runs his other hand up his front to rub his bulging tummy or play with his dick and balls. It's weird at first, but Dean gets used to it, and it keeps his mind off the hard tile floor when they have to do it in the bathroom because Sammy's there.

Dean kinda likes the daytime ones better when they’re alone, because Dad has him lie down flat on the bed after on the towel, and though he still feels slimy inside, Dad spreads his cheeks open for his inspection to make sure he’s clean, and the finger pushing in and out feels nice after the warm water, makes him want to bend his knees up and grunt a little and if he's facing down that time and moves just right against the bed his dick feels nice too. Dad notices that though, and turns him over, touches his titties and wraps his big warm hand around Dean’s hard little dick, and tells him he’s growing up, and then he strokes him until he’s whimpering while his finger pushes in and out and it almost hurts before it feels awesome, and he pulls Dean into a hug. “You liked that, huh?” Dad asks, and Dean says yes, Dad. “You’re my good boy, Dean, aren’tcha?”

“Yessir,” Dean says, and Dad spends a long time in the bathroom after that cleaning the nozzle and everything like usual so Dean takes a nap.

When Dean’s 12, they’re staying at a cabin, and he’s filled with dread because Dad didn’t want to wait to heat up the water on the wood stove last night so he got a cold enema and it made his stomach cramp, but Dad did what he could and made him feel better during his inspection afterward, so he guesses that’s okay. Sammy’s staying at Bobby’s, and Dean had wanted to go but Dad said he needed to keep up with his treatments so his stomachaches won’t come back.

When Dean points out this morning that he got one from the cold water anyway, he gets a couple of good swats on his rear. Dad has a watermelon though, and they cut it open but it's not ripe enough and tastes like nothing, so they finish their slices and look at each other over the table and Dad starts laughing. They take it out back and use the rest of it for target practice. It's really fun.

Dad heats up the kettle the next morning and makes Dean hot cocoa. It tastes extra great since it’s cold outside, and Dean looks forward to getting warmer water in his butt, so there’s that, but Dad doesn't say to get the bag, just to put the towel down and get naked. Instead he brings something he was carving out on the porch and sets it in a cast iron pot of hot water. Dad tells Dean to lie on his back this time for a special treatment and loosens Dean's butthole with the Vaseline on his finger. The thing in the pot looks like one of the bullets but it’s long and big around like that sidewalk chalk Sammy has, and when he asks, Dad says it’s a soap stick, and it's nice and warm now and it'll melt inside him real slow. That doesn’t sound too bad, because the bullets go in the freezer now and Dean hates cold stuff up there. Dad has Dean hold his knees up and he spreads Dean’s cheeks apart to poke the thing in and out over and over, and it’s thick, so Dean whines a little and Dad says he’ll get the belt if he doesn’t pipe down, but a minute later it burns, it burns SO bad Dean tries to get away, but Dad’s too strong. If he has this thing in his butt until it melts Dean’s sure he’ll die, but his dad takes it out right away and Dean runs to the toilet but he’s empty from last night. He pees though, sitting down like a girl, and the box on the edge of the tub says Safeguard antibacterial soap 14-Bar Value Pack and that had to be expensive and there's a half bar with all the square edges carved off sitting on top and another big beige bar already unwrapped right next to it and he can't stop shaking. When he comes back in, his Dad’s sitting on the end of the bed.

He says, “Sorry, boy. Didn’t know it would hurt so much,” and when he finally gets a struggling Dean up on the bed again promising he won’t put the soap back in, they'll use it for showers, it's okay baby I promise don't worry, he checks Dean’s sore hole and tells him he’s all red back there and wipes his face; Dean didn’t even know he’d still been crying.

When they come in from cutting wood, Dean tells him his butthole’s still on fire and all hot inside and Dad makes a strange face then, but stands up and gets the tube of the stuff they use for sunburns, gets on a wooden chair and has Dean sit astride his lap and puts his arm around his waist. It’s aloe vera and it feels so nice and cool and slippery inside him with his dad’s finger pushing it up inside all the deep places where the soap had touched and hurt so bad, and Dean hides his face against Dad’s neck all the while.

The next afternoon his dad makes Dean lie face down flat and gives him another treatment with the aloe vera and two fingers in halfway. It hurts at first but after a while it makes Dean hard, and Dad tells him to “go ahead and hump the bed, boy, I put a towel down,” so he does, and he squirts all over the scratchy towel and Dad lies down with him and holds him for a while from behind and pinches his titties.

Dad goes off for a hunt for two days and tells Dean to keep the place clean and make their bed every morning and not to dare drink any of his beers.

One day, Dean’s bored so Dad takes him fishing and cooks it over a fire with some potatoes wrapped in tin foil with butter and pepper, and they have ice cream after. It’s so good, and Dean’s full and sleepy when Dad tells him to go get the bag ready. He gets a nice warm cleanout and Dad rubs his belly and his dick during, and after he finishes in the bathroom they take a shower and before they get dressed again, Dad’s real gentle inspecting his bottom to see if he’s still dirty. Dean's lying on his back and spreads his legs out and says his butt is loose enough to handle two fingers all the way, and he does and doesn't make a fuss. Dad kisses his cheek and then his lips and Dean just glows because he can tell Dad’s happy with him. He sits back on the bed and puts Dean facedown over his lap and slides his fingers in and out for a long time, til Dean's squirming, but he doesn't squirt, just trickles a little and his dick goes soft.

By the next week, Dean’s pretty sure two fingers are perfect and three’s too many, but Dad uses the aloe vera with the Vaseline, so that feels cool and good even though it stretches a lot, and Dad keeps telling him what a good boy he is and twists his titties hard. He cries out, "Nononono, stop it, they hurt, please don't, Daddy," but he's told to shush, he'll learn to love that too, and when he finishes loosening up Dean’s butt, Dad says he’s ready for more and it’ll be easy for his dick to go in, “easy as pie”. Dean shakes his head at that and Dad says he’ll take him out for pie later if he takes Daddy’s whole dick all the way inside and doesn’t cry. Dean doesn’t; it doesn’t hurt after the three fingers stretch him out for a long time, and his Dad has him on his side and is gripping his hips in his big hands and going real slow. He’s hitting something nice and bright inside, and his Dad says he can’t touch himself even though he’s hard too, grabs his hands and holds them where he holds Dean's hips and Dean gets frustrated and humps his butt back and forth on Dad’s dick making noises he can’t help, and it makes him squirt. Dad grips him real tight then and groans loudly and squirts in Dean and Dean whimpers when he pulls out, he feels so loose and dripping and his titties are still throbbing, but then Dad pushes his stuff in with his finger and makes Dean go to sleep with it up there. He tells Dean sometime he’ll leave his dick inside him when he sleeps but it’s so big that doesn’t sound easy as pie at all and he never tries.

Dad shaves Dean before his bag now that he has pubes. He lathers up his privates good with soap, swipes some around his hole too, and gets rid of the stubble with a Bic razor, and then he gets a wet washcloth and wipes him off and rubs lotion all over everything. Dean fights it at first but realizes how soft and good it feels. Dad touches him more when he’s clean and smooth, too.

His dad starts using different words in bed, words that make Dean feel shy.

“I know I shouldn’t do this,” Dad says sometimes when Dean’s older, around 14, and Dean knows it’s wrong too, has for a while. He knows by now it’s because he looks like her, but he’s not stupid enough to say it.

Sammy asks what the red rubber bag hanging in the shower is for, and Dad tells him to mind his own business. When Sam gets a stomachache he gets kaopectate. Only Dean gets the wax bullets and the nice warm water and their dad pushing in so deep and the sore titties. Dean doesn't have much, but he has that.

“Please, Dad,” Dean whispers one night when he's back from Sonny's. Sammy’s snoring, dead to the world and it’s dark so he’s not embarrassed about begging, but he can't use his dad's words. “Please, I need it, put it in me.” He had his bag in the morning but he's horny again, and Dad uses the Vaseline and his thick fingers and gets him ready under the covers for a long time, "I'm loose enough, come on." "No you ain't ready yet darlin', shush." and then he pushes in silently, filling Dean up so good. Dean tries to get him to move faster but the bed squeaks and his dad laughs low in his ear, tells him he's getting it good and slow tonight and he needs to be patient and not be such a little jackrabbit. Dad fucks him forever and claps his hand over Dean’s mouth so he won’t make noise when he finally comes in the sheets.

Between hunts once Sammy goes to college is nice. Dean misses his brother, but he likes being as loud as he wants to when Dad fingers him open so slow and fucks him so hard. His dad almost always has him at night before bed, as long as they're uninjured. Tonight Dad's on the phone with Bobby talking about some were sighting in Wisconsin and Dean folds the stuff he washed at the laundromat and re-packs both of their bags before finishing off the leftover Chinese food. After that, Dean spreads out a thin towel on the bed, making sure there are no wrinkles, strips his layers off, sets the jar next to his hip, and just lies there against the headboard watching some sitcom and drinking a couple of beers while Dad finishes writing in his journal, and he looks up and smiles and when he gets up and stretches and reaches for his belt buckle, Dean turns around and gets his knees under him. "Eager for it, boy? Me too. Can't wait to make love to you, love those sounds you make," Dad murmurs, petting Dean's tight pucker with his fingertips before he takes the lid off the jar and goes to work. He's figured out by now that Dean's not Mary, and he's delicate when he plays with his tits. Dean shoves his hands away, gives him a frown when he forgets, and his dad looks sheepish, says, "Sorry, sweetheart," and kisses 'em all better.

Dean takes a lot of dicks when his Dad isn’t around. He'd promised not to let anybody else have his ass, but what his dad doesn't know won't hurt him, and sometimes he just. He needs it. Dean gives it up to men he meets in truck stops and pool hall bathrooms and cruising spots and guys he picks up once he finds Craigslist, but they always use regular lube and spit and they're in a rush and it’s never as good. 

Dean's good with the ladies too, and that’s fine. He does prefer ass to pussy, especially if he can be the first one to get his dick into a woman's backside. They always say he’s so careful and they like how he does it, taking his sweet old time. Like father, like son, Dean supposes. 

Somehow none of this makes it into Chuck's books. Maybe it's private family business or maybe it doesn't belong in shitty mass-market paperbacks they sell at the grocery store, or maybe it's because it's just really, really fucked up, but Dean thanks god for small miracles.

He scowls when a motel clerk assumes he and Sam are together. That's just wrong. Dean doesn't know if anybody thought anything like that when he was hunting with Dad, but people in adjacent rooms had to hear them sometimes. Dean was always so _loud_ when he took Dad's cock.

He hides the new red bag with the long hose and the black nozzle and the bullets in a locked box in his room in the bunker with his dildos and plugs and nipple clamps. He's traded stomachaches for nightmares by now, and he knows he hadn't needed that many enemas and suppositories anyway; they were just an excuse. But sometimes at night he gets a bag ready or gets out the bullets and the jar and gets all the way naked and gives himself a treatment and its not as good as the way Dad did it, but it gets him off like nothing else can, not even Busty Asian Beauties. 

When he makes the wish and his Dad comes back, Dean aches. It’s not a stomachache, but it’s longing, and when his mother and Sam go to the store to pick up things for dinner, Dean rubs his belly and looks miserable, and Dad asks him what’s wrong. Dean says he could probably use a cleaning out, choking on the words, and Dad puts a big hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye, asks if he still has a bag for a warm treatment. Dean nods, feeling so light, and he strips naked, and his dad puts two fingers in the big Vaseline jar Dean keeps under his memory foam bed and gets him ready, rubs his back while he keeps the warm water in to get him clean. He tells him his room and his weapons wall look great and he’s glad Dean still shaves; he’s smooth and clean down there. Dad takes good care of him, touches that spot inside his hole just right, tells him what a good boy he is, and he sobs with relief, taking his Daddy all the way in his ass nice and deep just like he taught him to, getting his titties touched so gentle while he drives in. Dean grabs the covers and arches his back and spreads his bowed legs and makes sounds, breathy at first, then high and loud as he strains for release _Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!_ slamming himself backward harder and faster on his Dad’s cock, and his load paints the scratchy, thin motel towel, the kind he still steals since they’re the best for humping. He won’t let his dad clean him out again afterward, and Dad kisses him softly and pushes in with two coated fingers to soothe Dean’s raw, red hole, sore because there wasn’t time to loosen up his butt for half an hour first like he always used to before he put his huge dick inside Dean for the first time any given day, and dries his tears.

When they’re all having dinner in the kitchen later, Dean feels warm inside. It’s the nice squishy feeling he remembers. It’s his Daddy’s come deep inside, and it’s love, and it feels so, so good, just like it always did.


End file.
